Amber Robin
by AmberRedRobin
Summary: She made a choice long ago that killed someone she loved, now 10 years later she's faced with it again.
1. Captain Robin

The Island of Trinity wasn't exactly the most noticeable and well known  
island in the Caribbean, compared to places like Tortuga with it's...er,  
'refreshing' beverages or the Isle de Mueta, the island that can only be  
found by those who know where it is, which is funny because no one does but  
still people knew of it even though they've never been there. This was a  
thought that went across Amber Robin's mind as she strided across the white  
sanded beach as the slight breeze of the ocean blew through her black hair.  
Yes, Trinity was quite beautiful, almost perfect, of course that was what  
Amber was lead to believe since she arrived on the island when she was only  
a toddler. 'A paradise o' dreams an' opportunities', that's what her  
father called it.  
'Oh papa' Amber muttered.  
Her father was the reason she ended up on this island. His name was Ren  
Robin, Captain of the Red Robin, the family ship, well, was the family  
ship, until it sank to the depths of the Caribbean sea, Davy Jones' locker  
he used to call the watery depths. She remembered that night like it  
happened yesterday. They were going north towards Tortuga to get supplies  
and repair the ship from the last journey. It was windy and ice cold and  
the waves kept rising, crashing into the ship. Even know the thought of  
those winds gave her a chill. It wasn't unusual for a storm to pick up  
this much, but the crew kept a sharp eye just in case. Suddenly , rain  
pelted down from the black clouds that were building up above us and the  
faint growl of thunder that could be heard grew louder into an ear-piercing  
roar, and the waves grew higher and higher making it almost impossible to  
steer around them. Of course this never stopped the Captain, as stubborn  
as he was, he took a firm hold of the wheel and maneuvered the ship and  
yelled orders to the crew at the same time. She could still remember his  
voice, ' Man the sails! We have to fight the current! She can hold on a  
bit longer!' Amber could remember that scene, as much she tried to forget  
it. As if the Storm couldn't get any worse, lightning began to light up  
the sky and sheets of lightning zigzagged down on us barely missing the  
ship until, one bolt of lightning struck the main mast with such a force it  
split through the middle and came hurtling down on us. Amber never knew if  
it killed anyone, she was being pulled back by her mother down to the keel  
of the ship (the ship's bottom) for safety. Amber was only eight or nine  
at the time, usually at that age some things are unclear to you and you  
become confused. But this was perfectly clear to Amber, and she didn't  
hesitate when she understood that the chances are they weren't going to  
make it. Sure, she was scared but wasn't stupid. From down below the ship  
moaned and creaked as if it was in great pain. Her mother, Ruby her name  
was, kept a death grip on Amber's shoulders, until she was sure her arms  
would fall of any second. The ship couldn't take much more of this,  
eventually it would just give to the storm. Amber knew that. So did  
everyone else. And so did the Captain, as much as he tried to deny it. It  
was just too much. They weren't going to make it.  
There's a lot of different ways of feeling when you think your going to  
die. At that time Amber didn't know what to think. Should she be scared  
and panic? Or should she accept it? All she did know was that she  
shouldn't give up on something until it's happened, it's no use living in  
the future wondering whether your going to make it or not, the only place  
you can live is now. Right this minute. Right this second. And keep  
going and going until the end. That's what her father had always told her.  
But Amber didn't know what she could do, she didn't know the first thing  
about sailing.  
Then, without warning, the wall gave in and and gallons of water started  
flooding the ship. They made for the stairs and more water whoshed down  
but they faught through it, struggling and choking from the water that  
found it's way down your throat. They carried Ruby who had fainted from  
shock.  
When they reached the deck, they imediately stood face to face with the  
Captain, he was soaking wet, his shirt was clinging to him and he shivering  
from head to toe. Amber could tell from the look on his face that things  
weren't going well.  
'We 'av to abandon ship!' he yelled. There was a studdering in his  
voice, as though it was difficult for him to say that, like he was forcing  
himself to.  
'How are we gonna do tha'?' said a crew member  
'There's a rowboat left, we can escape on that, with any luck there  
should be an island close by!', he pointed towards a single rowboat, it ws  
barely hanging on to the side of the ship by a piece of rope.  
One by one the crew, Amber and Ruby, who was carried by the crew, climbed  
down onto the rickedy rowboat, being ever so careful not to slip and fall  
into the sea. Until the only person left was the Captain. He wasn't  
moving, he looked frightened, like he realised something. Amber couldn't  
take it anymore. She reached out her hand.  
'Dad! Come on!' she cried, choking through the water, 'we don't have  
much time!'  
But he still wouldn't move. He was looking her right in the eye, looking  
her up and down, she couldn't read his expression, she didn't know what he  
was thinking. Why was he just standing there?  
'I-I can't' he finally said but with some difficultly 'i'll weigh ye  
down! You'll have to go without me!'  
Those words struck her like a bullet. No! He can't do this! Not like  
this! But before she could object, he handed her his dagger. Amber wasn't  
prepared for what he said next.  
'You'll have to cut the rope!' he yelled  
'No! Please dad, don't do this!' she pleaded  
'You don't have any choice! Cut the rope!'  
'I can't! I'm not going to leave you!', she could feeling tears welling  
up in her eyes.  
'Do you want to die!'  
'No! Bu-'  
'Then cut it, don't worry about me!'  
She imediately grabbed the knife and held it inches away from the rope,  
her hand shaking. She didn't know what to do, if she didn't cut it the  
storm would surely kill them including her father, but if she did there's a  
chance the crew would make it, but then her father would die. I'm so  
confused!  
' Take care of mum for me' he said softly to me 'don't worry, no matter  
what happens i'll always be there for you, I love you.' 


	2. The Panflute

'Take care of mum for me. Don't worry about me, no matter what happens  
I'll always be there for you. I love you.'  
That, was the last thing Amber heard from her father's lips. Even as the  
rowboat drifted away from the wrecked ship. Even when they all watched in  
horror as the ship sunk to the dark depths of the sea. Those words clung  
to her heart so tightly that she forgot there was a storm. She remembered  
nothing, how could she? One of the most important people in her life had  
given their life away just so she got to safety. She would never see him  
again. Never. She heard a murmur from behind her, it was her mother waking  
up.  
'Oh my head' she moaned, then she saw Amber, 'oh Amber your okay! What  
happened? Where's Ren?' she asked almost to quickly.  
Amber looked at her mother for a minute. She couldn't hold it in  
anymore, her eyes started to sting from holding back tears. Eventually she  
just gave in.  
'I-I didn't mean t-to he told to cut the rope I-I didn't want to but I  
did and now he's gone! Oh mum!' she cried choking back tears.  
Ruby didn't say anything, she didn't have to, Amber already knew. She  
held Amber in her arms and tried to calm her down, even though tears were  
starting to stream down her eyes as well.  
'I'm sorry' Amber mumbled between sobs  
'Shhhh, it's not your fault' whispered Ruby 'h-he would have wanted it  
this way'  
They stayed like that for some time, not caring about the storm that was  
at last starting to calm down as they headed towards the horizon.  
So that was it. That was the tale of her father's death into a watery  
grave. It happened ten years ago but still whenever Amber thinks of it  
tears still come to her eyes, and she just keeps thinking to herself, why  
oh why did I cut the rope? Everyone always told her it was a brave thing  
to do, but no one ever told her if it was the right thing to do and that  
didn't make her feel any better. It still astonished Amber of how two  
people can lose someone they care about deeply in one night, but it's like  
her mother always told her, 'his spirit still lives on, and nothing, and I  
mean nothing will take that away with us, not even the murderous waters of  
the sea'.  
Amber tore her eyes away from the sea and sighed. Amber was now  
nineteen, she had black hair, that came from her mother's side, and amber  
eyes that gave her a name. She was quite beautiful and always had the one  
or two eyes of men, but as charmed as she was, she wasn't exactly looking  
for a relationship with anyone. It's not that she was shy, it was just  
that none of the men were what she was looking for, in fact, Amber didn't  
know what she was looking for. She just wanted something a little  
different that's all. Although, she knew she had to marry soon sometime,  
her mother wanted to see her grow up with a family, into a respectable  
lady. As much as she didn't want to, she had to respect her mother's  
wishes, but she still didn't see how she, Amber Robin, could ever be a  
lady.  
Her thoughts were interrupted by her mother calling her.  
'Amber!'  
Uh oh thought Amber  
From the distance she could see her mum marching up towards her, her  
facing fuming with rage.  
This can't be good, she shuddered  
' What are you doing here! How many times have I told you not to go near  
the coast this late! It's dangerous!' Ruby yelled.  
' Oh come on mum, what's the worst that could happen?'  
' Pirates could happen that's what! Bunch o' filthy, disgusting, vile  
cannibals the lot of em'!'  
Amber hated it when her mum talked about pirates like this, how did she  
know they were all cannibals? Some of the crew that were on the Red Robin  
were ex-pirates and they were some of the jolliest people you could meet,  
that is asides from the constant drinking of rum, the occasional punch up  
fights and the vomiting. They used to have a game of 'Who could throw up  
all the colours of the rainbow first', someone actually managed to throw up  
something blue. She giggled at the memory.  
'Don't you snigger at me young lady!' yelled Ruby, startling Amber back  
to reality  
'What? I wasn't sniggering, I was gig-, oh never mind' sighed Amber  
Before she knew, her mum had grabbed her by the arm and was dragging her  
back to the house, muttering under her breath as she went.  
'I don't know what i'm going to do with you, if you father was here-'  
'Yeah well he's not is he!' Amber cried, she pulled her mother's arm off  
her. Now she was angry. The thing she hated above all things was talking  
about her dad in a negative way.  
' He's not here, and he never will be! Everyday you tell me he's here,  
so where is he!?' Amber screamed, 'and besides! Dad was a Captain, how  
do you know he wasn't a pirate!?'  
Then without warning, Ruby smacked her across the face with such a force  
Amber almost fell to the ground. Now Ruby was angry. Even her eyes were  
watering from trying not to cry. If anyone knew Ruby well, they'd know  
that she was not a person to cry in front of anyone.  
'Don't you dare talk about your father like that!' she said, she was  
pointing a finger at Amber with a look of pure anger, 'he was a good man,  
he would never sink to the level of a pirate! Never! If your father was  
here he'd tell ye the same thing! But he isn't because you cut the bloody  
rope and left him to die on that god forsaken boat!!'  
At that moment Ruby knew she hit a nerve. Suddely that pain in her heart  
came back and hurt more than ever. Amber couldn't stand it anymore, she  
couldn't stand running away from something that was her fault, she was sick  
of her life and she was sick of this stupid island. She stomped up to the  
house and slammed the door without a word before her mum could even  
apoligise. She didn't need to say anything. It was all clear to her now.  
Her father was dead, he wasn't coming back and it was all her fault.  
The day past until the sun went to sleep and the moon awoke to reveal  
night. In the village torches were lit and the streets lit up with a soft  
orange glow. Everyone was falling into a peaceful slumber. All except for  
Amber, who sat by her window, she was on her bed and was hugging her knees.  
She'd been like that for some time now, her throat hurt from choking back  
tears and her eyes were stinging and red. She had already shed her tears  
for her dad and she promised she wouldn't do it again.  
Then a soft sound was heard, it was a soothing sound. Amber recognised  
it at once as the sound of a panflute. It was coming from the forest in  
the distance, but that was impossible, no one ever went there, it was full  
of snakes, crocodiles and other dangerous things.  
'I've got to find that music' she whispered  
Amber crept through the house and outside. She grabbed a torch and made  
her way towards the forest when she got past the outskirts of the village  
she looked back. The village looked so peaceful, so inviting. But that  
music was so mysterious, it was as though it had casted a spell on her,  
like it was calling her. With one glance back she made her way into the  
dark forest, never looking back again. 


	3. Decisions

Amber walked on and on still, through the dark and misty forest, with the  
music as her guide. A cold chill swept through the trees, Amber shivered.  
This was getting her nowhere. She'd been walking for what, half an hour?  
She didn't know where she was, why she was where she was and how to get  
back. It was absolutely pointless. She might as well just turn around,  
forget about the music, get back to the village and carry on living her  
life like nothing happened. Yes, her perfect, untroubled, easy and-  
'Absolutely dismal life' groaned Amber.  
She sighed. She was right, her life was dismal. How she didn't see it  
before she would never know, but there something about that music that made  
her realise it. In all the time she had been walking that night she'd been  
trying to work out why she started following the music in the first place,  
she even had half a mind to turn back and forget it, but she couldn't, she  
just couldn't, everytime she tried to turn back and she heard that tune  
again, it made her even more curious as to where it came from and who was  
playing it. It was like an invisible rope was tied around her waist and  
pulled her towards the music whether she wanted to or not.  
The panflute music started up again, this time more loudly. She was so  
close, she was faced with a dark bumpy road, just a few more minutes  
walking down this path and it would lead me to, what? Salvation, the  
answer to my problems, or would it just lead me to this drunk idiot lost in  
the woods who just happened to be good at playing the panflute. And what  
if something happened to her, she could fall down a hole, starve to death  
and get eaten by armadillos, or maybe a toucan bird could pick her up, fly  
away with her and drop her off a cliff. She was about turn back and go  
back down the other path that looked more promising, making up lame excuses  
as she went, when she immediately turned around and started walking the  
other way. It was that rope again, it was pulling at her more than ever,  
damn that bloody rope!  
'Okay, okay think about this Amber. You could go that way where you  
could possibly get eaten by armadillos or get dropped off a cliff by a  
toucan bird, or you could go back where you came, not be faced with  
armadillos and toucan birds but be faced with a boring, uninteresting life  
where your main purpose in life is to get married and have kids. Left or  
right, left or right, think! Think Amber!'  
She kept walking down each path and automatically turned around again and  
went the other way. Eventually she stopped right in the middle. She would  
have to make the desicion right now. This miute. This second. Okay, now.  
No, now. Now!  
Just pick a bloody path!  
'Fine!' Amber screamed and before you knew it she went charging down the  
bumpy road towards the music, the darkness of the road envoloping around  
her and saying 'I'm an idiot' at every step, but with every step the music  
got louder and louder. She sees a patch of the pink early morning sky and  
rushes towards it. At this point you would have thought 'finally, she's  
gonna find prince charming who's gonna love her for all time and they'll  
live happily ever after', well I wouldn't say prince charming but something  
a little different.  
Anyway, Amber rushed towards the light, without even thinking and instead  
of finding a clear path on flat easy to walk land, she found a ledge, a  
steep ledge. Amber came tumbling down and fell right into a tree, she was  
about to fall down into the lake below when she plonked on a large tree  
branch that broke her fall, she struggled to get up when she noticed  
someone sitting at the end with their back against the tree, their eyes met  
for a minute before there was a loud crack and in a split second the other  
person climbed up to the branch above.  
'Hey wait!' cried Amber  
But it was too late, the branch gave in and with a lod snap the branch  
along with poor Amber came down and landed right in the river with a  
splash.  
Up above the person was watching from the tree branch.  
'Oooh that's gotta hurt. Oh well, atleast i'm alright'  
Creak, went the branch  
'Uh oh' 


End file.
